Colin Cary Interview
This Interview was held by Rick123Axel . Colin Cary portrayed a Woodbury Resident who was also a member of The Woodbury Army and was shot and killed by The Governor ---- What is the atmosphere like on the set of such a serious, dramatic show? ''' Usually the atmosphere on set was pretty serious. Most of my time spent on set involved weapon work. You csn tell the mood changes when they start handing weapons out to the background. It was intense but in short incraments. Between the gunfire, guard towers blowing up and running around we were always a little on edge. David Morrissey stayed in character between shots by listening to music, supposedly classic rock, and kept to himself. There were moments of brevity. Once during a late night break Steven Yeun and Lauren Cohan came running down the hall, with all the excitment of a kid on Christmas morning, telling everyone that crepes were being served. '''How did you get you role on The Walking Dead? I was just one of the lucky ones to get picked by ECA who does background casting. Then picked again by Greg Nicotero to be in the Governor's militia. Did your character have a name or a backstory? If not did you make one up for yourself? I wasn't given a name or backstory but I ended up creating a character for fun. The AD's kept reminding us that we had lost family or friends and that some of us should be pissed off. That's what I used for my character. I was a contractor who lost his wife and dog two months prior. ' Was there anymore to the scenes that didn't make it past post-production with you in them?' A shot looking down the barrel of my AK-47 while shooting walkers never made it. Do you have any interesting or funny stories from your time on the set? Only interesting to me because I love being on a movie set. I get all jazzed up. Its like being a kid and playing.Thanks for your interest Did you watch the show or read the graphic novel prior to your role? I was a fan of the show from the first episode. I never read the comics until after I was done filming. Curiosity got the best of me and I am almost up to date on them. Who are your favorite characters from both series? ''' From the books, Abraham. TV Series, Glenn and Carl Oh yeah and Michone. Can't help but love a strong woman. '''What was the best thing about working on The Walking Dead? All of it really. The chance to be part of a fantastic show (best show on tv as far as I'm concerned). The chance to see the walkers up close was amazing. The whole experience was a bit unreal to me. Hopefully I can weasel my way back on for another season. 'Well good luck, hope you can and thanks for the interview! ' My pleasure. Thanks again. Category:Interviews